A Ream of RWBY Records
by Demonwolf002
Summary: A collection of RWBY one shots mostly written for r/RWBY's WPW thread, and r/RWBYPrompts.
1. A White Lie

It had gotten late as Weiss sat there at the dining table drinking tea surrounded by the rest of her team. Qrow had drank himself to sleep on the couch in the main room. While Jaune, Ren, and Nora had went out to get some supplies for tomorrow. It had been mostly Jaunes suggestion to do so, though she was certain he was still somewhat upset about Qrow confronting him about his actions in the academy.

So here she sat with the rest of her team, all of them finally getting the chance to find out what they each had been up to. The conversation had currently turned to Ruby telling them about what herself, Jaune, Ren, and Nora had gotten into during their trip to Mistral. As well how her Uncle had also been in a dire situation for a bit, at this Weiss saw a chance to regale Ruby and Yang about a story she was certain only she knew about their beloved uncle.

"You know Ruby," she started, "I actually had meant your uncle before, back in Atlas when I was much younger."

"What, come on Weiss be serious," Ruby chided.

"I am Ruby I had forgotten it at the time it was so long ago, but your uncle had come to Atlas to take up a job for the Schnees. Specifically to be a bodyguard for my father for a time."

Ruby snorted. "Now I know you're messing with me Weiss. I highly doubt my uncle or your dad could stand to even be near one another."

"It's true they didn't get along well during his tenure as a bodyguard, but Qrow was one of the better huntsman around, and my father was willing to pay quite well for the added security at the time."

"That does make some sense," It was Yang who'd spoken up. "Dad always did talk about how Qrow was in need of money. Since he was always in debt to some bar or another."

Ruby was looking down at her cup sitting on the table, her eyes closed, she started nodding. "Yea, I guess you're right Yang it does make sense, but Qrow and Weiss's family? No offense Weiss."

She sighed. "None taken."

"I don't see why she'd lie about it Rubes, but I don't get why you'd bring it up now of all times though? Doesn't seem like all that interesting of a story," Yang had spoken up again.

"Well Yang what if I told you something about your dear uncle that only the Schnees knew."

Yang smiled. "Alright Ice princess what do you have to spill?"

"That Qrow Branwen has slept with a Schnee."

Yang and Ruby both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Weiss huffed. She'd gotten a little upset at the two girls laughing at her reveal.

It was Yang who broke off her laughter first, though she was still sporting a broad smile. "That's not surprising Weiss, that's expected. I'd be more shocked if you told me our uncle hadn't slept with your mom or someone in that mansion of yours."

Now it was her turn to start laughing. "Oh Yang I never said he slept with my mom I said he slept with a Schnee."

Now Ruby had stopped laughing as well, and Yangs smile had fallen a little. "You don't mean your sister then do you?" Yang asked.

"Oh no Winter was much to young at that time."

"Then who else would he have slept with?" Yangs smile had fallen completely at this point as both her and Ruby looked at her with very curious and confused looks.

"Your uncle slept with my father as-"

"Nope!" Ruby blurted out, "nope, nope, nope, I think it's getting late and time to for us to get to sleep, don't you agree Yang?" A pleading look in her eyes.

"I don't know Rubes I'm kind of interested in hearing the rest of Weiss's story now, and whether it's true or not."

"Ugghh, well I'd rather not know, and forget all about this so goodnight to you all," and with that she sped off disappearing leaving a few rose petals behind.

Yang waited for a bit watching the stairs certain Ruby was completely gone, she turned around smiling once more. "I'm surprised Weiss, I didn't think you had it in you to tell such a convincing story," she started laughing again, "and Ruby's reaction was worth seeing where you'd take that one. Good job."

She sat there silently waiting for Yangs laughter to pass, all the while maintaining a completely serious look on her face.

As Yang had calmed her laughter she spoke up once more, "Come on Weiss I know you're good at hiding your emotions and keeping up a face, but you can tell me the truth now after we had some fun with Ruby."

"Yang I'm telling the truth, your uncle really did have a drunken one night stand with my father."

"You can't be serious Weiss, what proof do you even have?"

"Well first off Winter and I saw them come into the manor late that night drunk and acting like the best and oldest of friends. The next morning our father practically woke up the whole manor with his yelling. Which I'll never forget started with," she took up a mocking tone as she quoted her father, ""What in the name of grimm"" and went into many other things. After that Qrow was let go as a bodyguard for my father. Not only that Yang but have you not wondered why he's been so reluctant and anxious to start our trip to Atlas?"

Yang looked back at the couch her uncle was sleeping on. She turned half way but took one last glance before she turned fully around to look at Weiss, with a look of concern. "I… I don't know Weiss, but I think Ruby might've been right about it getting late we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

At that Yang stood up and started walking towards the stairs to head up to her room, but all the while she kept taking small furtive glances over at her sleeping uncle. Weiss watched as Yang made her way to the stairs and up them, she was about to start laughing right there, but she heard Blake shut her book off to her right. During that entire exchange Blake had stayed so quiet she'd practically forgotten about her.

"Weiss."

"Yes Blake?" She answered, as she turned her head to look at her.

"Have you ever thought about going into writing?"

"What do you mean by that Blake?"

Blake had gotten up from the table and had walked over to the door between the dining room and the main room. She turned to look back at Weiss with a slight smile on her face as she said, "Just that I think you might be quite good at writing fiction is all." At that her smile grew.

Weiss couldn't help but drop her facade enough to smile back at Blake. They kept their same positions for a moment longer just sharing in the small moment.

Turning back around Blake spoke up first, "Goodnight Weiss."

"Goodnight Blake."

So she hadn't been able to fool Blake at all it seemed, but she was certain Blake would've agreed that really good stories do have some small basis in truth. And while she had lied about her father ever hiring Qrow as a bodyguard or sleeping with him, she hadn't lied when she said the man had slept with a Schnee.

She couldn't prove it but she was certain that when she'd walked in to see her sister and Qrow alone together in their teams own dorm room, they'd been doing more than just talking about their team. After having been here with the man himself for awhile now she still wasn't quite sure what Winter saw in him. She also wasn't sure why her sister wouldn't just tell her the truth, she had thought they shared everything with one another. Though she would never admit it this may have also been a small way to get back at them or her sister at least for keeping whatever this secret was from her. She also couldn't help but hope Ruby or Yang questioned their uncle in some way for him to let something slip. If he did she was certain Winter wouldn't be happy with her if it was found out she had something to do with all of this, but after seeing Ruby and Yang's faces and their reactions she was certain she'd be okay with having Winter be a little upset with her.

With that she decided to finish off the rest of her tea while it was still warm. As she sat the empty cup back down Oscar _or was it professor Ozpin currently_ walked into the room and had taken Ruby's seat across from her.

"Ms. Schnee."

_So it was the professor currently._ "Hello professor you're up awful late as well."

"Yes, preparations must be made and someone needs to await the return of Mr. Arc and his team, and since Qrow is asleep I suppose that task falls to myself. I take it you're headed to get some rest like the rest of your team?"

"Yes."

"Before you go, I must say your story about Qrow was quite interesting. I overheard some of it, and I must say I've know the man for quite some time. I thought I knew most of what there was to know about him and his many exploits, but your story is a new one even to me."

With that Weiss had finally broken her facade completely, no longer able to hold in her laughter, and it had been some time since she'd laughed that hard for that long.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

The start of a brand new collection of stories, all of the different prompts I've wrote for Writing Prompt Wednesday. These are the stories that don't quite fit into their own collection like that of Jaunes that I started with. Speaking of those this is a markedly different take to start with, my attempt at a bit of in-universe humour and a more comedic take. I do hope you enjoy this attempt, and let me know what you think.

**Prompt from WPW #75:**

Weiss has to confess something to the rest of Team RWBY... specifically about Qrow.


	2. An Old Man's Dream

He stood back from the cliff looking at the site of the forever fall forest just below them, and the sun setting just behind the city of Vale as the lights of the city itself started to turn on for the night, but out of all that beautiful scenery there was one thing that clearly stood out.

"How long has it been?"

"Well that's a vague question."

"What?"

"I mean that's a vague question coming from a reporter."

The reporter shook his head as he looked down to his left at the older man, "Sorry it's just quite the picturesque view is all."

The old man laughed. "I've been doing this for almost fifty years now, it's rare when someone says that thing sitting there is picturesque. Personally though even with that thing sitting there this is a view I've never gotten tired of seeing."

"We still rolling?" The camera guy behind them nodded, "alright if you don't mind sir lets start over, I'll make sure to be less vague and not get distracted from here on out," he finished with a slight smirk.

The old man laughed again. "Alright fair enough."

"So you said you've been running this show for fifty years now, but would you mind telling us what exactly this show is?"

"You call it a show, but it's not really much of a show all things considered, it's really just a test or a simple fight between man vs creature if you ask me."

"But how do you get people to sign up and pay you to take this thing on? What's their incentive?"

"Well the first reason is that my younger brother over there is most certainly way to good at getting folks riled up," he smiled, "and interested in the idea of trying to fight that grimm. Other than that there's the offer of the money. We charge folks ten lien, five going to us for running and setting this area up the other five going into a pot, which goes to whoever finally manages to defeat it."

"You said grimm there and knowing what we know from all the old texts and books on the subject of grimm being merciless killers surely the death count here must be quite high?"

The old man nodded. "You'd think but in all this time only 5 people have died, and not one of them have been from that grimm killing them itself. They only died from the injuries they got from the fight."

"But that seems quite different from what those same texts have told us about grimm back then."

"Maybe after all this time and those books having to be renewed or what have you things were forgotten or changed up, maybe someone just lied, or maybe whoever wrote them just never ran into a grimm like this. What I can tell you is that grimm has never went out of it's way to kill anyone it's fought."

"That makes for a fairly hard story to believe considering everything we've learned and know about our past history."

"Then watch for yourself." The old man gestured to a roped off area that looked like a ring, as a man was stepping over the ropes to be the next challenger of the evening.

The grimm turned and watched as the man readied himself unleashing his own claws. The grimm stepped off of the rock it was setting on to face the man fully, it even looked like the grimm itself had taken up a ready position for the fight. At that everyone had stilled, all the noise from before dying down almost instantly. The faunus took a few small, slow, and cautious steps toward the grimm, but the grimm never moved choosing to keep that same position it had taken at the start of the fight. At that the faunus found his courage as he decided to charge the grimm, but he never managed to get within striking distance. The grimm had taken one of it's paws and nailed the man in the stomach sending him flying and tumbling through the air until he landed in a safety net a decent distance away from the ring. As soon as he had landed medical personnel rushed over to check and make sure he was alright.

The old man spoke up once again "Now you see? That grimm could've unleashed its own claws, bit him, or struck him in some way that would've easily killed him, it didn't though." The old man shivered a little from the cold breeze. "Let's head to my office though now you've got your shot of a fight, and get out of all this noise. Be easier to talk and think."

At that he headed off, the noise from before had started to pick up after everyone had seen that the previous contestant at least seemed to be okay, though he had still been taken to a medical tent nearby to be checked over more thoroughly it seemed.

The reporter turned to look at the camera man, "Did you get all of that?"

"Yep."

"That'll make for some great footage, we'll have to make sure to get some more b-roll of other fights later possibly, but that should be great for a cutaway. Well let's go finish this interview, this is one interesting fellow to talk to."

* * *

"Come on in, much warmer in here I'm sure." The old man had already taken a seat behind his desk and was taking a sip of something.

"Just give us a minute to setup and then we'll continue," the reporter turned to look at the cameraman behind him, "where do you think a good angle would be at?"

"A dead on shot of him would be fine, and work great for our purposes."

After a few minutes of set up and everyone had gotten comfortable in their new positions they continued on.

"So how did everything start? You don't really expect people to believe you just found a grimm just sitting there and built all of this around it do you?"

"Well yea, actually I do, because that's exactly what happened. It was me and my brother that found it first while trekking up through these mountains. When we found it he decided he wanted to be brave and so he walked right up to it. Once he got to where you saw those ropes at out there that thing turned and he froze." The old man started to laugh, "He went as pale as pale could be to. I'd thought he'd died standing right there, but he didn't. Cause once the grimm stepped off that rock and took up that pose you saw it do just out there a moment ago. My brother regained his composure a little and decided to walk closer. That's when it threw up one of it's paws at him, and he just barely dodged it. After that he backed away, and once he got past that certain point, that thing went back to just sitting on that rock. Guess it figured he'd given up on their fight as it were."

"That explains how you meant the grimm, but how did you get to the point of charging people to fight it?"

"Well after that we brought up friends and placed bets on how close they could get or if they'd be able to land a hit. Soon became friends of friends and so on, until it became what you see here now."

"Well that explains your story with the grimm well enough, but tell us about the grimm itself. The last reported grimm was said to have been killed some five thousand years ago. Do you think that thing has really been sitting here for that long?"

"No. Truth be told I don't know how long it's been sitting there for, but I do believe it's much older than that."

"Really?"

"You've seen those old books, that last recorded grimm was said to have been a couple thousand years old right. Compare the one out there to the one in those books, the differences are night and day. I can't tell you how old it actually is, but I'm certain it's much older than a couple thousand or even five thousand years old."

The reporter stopped briefly to jot down a note to remind himself to show a comparison shot. "It's said that the older a grimm gets the more dangerous it becomes. For something so old and dangerous to be this close to the capital one would think Vale would send in some form of military to deal with it and make certain it never becomes an actual threat."

The old man nodded in agreement again. "True enough, but looking at that thing I'd say they'd need to bring in quite the heavy fire power, might even have to call in Atlas for some support possibly. Why go through all that trouble for something that hasn't done anything to threaten anyone yet? On top of that what happens if they bring all that fire power in and they still don't kill the thing hmm?"

"Surely with the Atlas backing them they'd have no trouble dealing with one grimm? It's very doubtful it'd be able to stand up to what we have at our disposal today."

"Hmm maybe, but awful close to the city to be pulling out those big guns like that. But my personal opinion, we haven't had to deal with grimm for thousands of years now. I don't think anything we have is made to stand up to them anymore, especially one that looks like that."

"Says the man who continues to profit as long as that thing stays alive."

The old man burst into laughter, after about a minute he took another sip of his drink before he started again, "You don't pull any punches do you? But true I do make some money as long as that thing lives. At this point though we've made enough lien to live quite comfortably. If that thing died right now today we'd be fine. No there's only one reason why I still do this really."

"And that is?"

"Go out there and you'll see a few folks who don't fight but they show up here every day. They stay here and watch it all, do you know why?" The reporter shook his head at the question. "Because truthfully we want to see that thing get into a fight where it actually has to get serious. Look at that thing out there, how deadly it looks and what we know from those books it should have any number of ways to kill people, but it doesn't. I think it's looking for one last good fight, a fight like it may have had all those millennia ago. So for me and a few others you'll find here that's why we're still here. We want to see that fight, to be a part of that fanciful history being reborn."

* * *

The reporter leaned back in his chair, as he noticed the stations chief editor standing behind him. "Oh hey boss, just finishing up some final edits and notes for this story."

"Yea…"

He sighed, "We're not running with it are we."

"No, I'm sorry. That old guy tells a wonderful story, but it's just that a story. He's a conman playing on people's wants to have those old fiction books be real. We could've ran with this if you would've focused on that angle and exposed it as the fake it is."

"But I don't believe that's what it is though, and how would you have me even prove that's the case here?"

"Animatronics, robotics, and things of that nature. Why not take that angle?

"I did, nothing linking either of the brothers back to anything of the sort, plus the way that thing moved..."

"I saw it in the video and you know as well as I do there are companies out there that can easily do stuff that good and better still. Either way covering that story from any other angle would only result in us losing viewer and readership." She smiled, "you are one of the best in this business at what you do, and it still surprises me that you are so gullible when it comes to those old books. But there's a reason why we stopped looking at them as some form of history a long long time ago. Those books and whoever wrote them will go down in history as telling one of the greatest lies ever perhaps, but that's all it will ever be. So instead I want you to look over this." She laid down a file on his desk. "This is a major expose we'll be doing in three weeks with your touch added on to this it will be perfect I'm certain, and besides I know it's something you will absolutely enjoy.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Yea, sure."

"Great! Get back to me by the end of this week and let me know what you think."

He gathered up all the papers on the story and placed them in an old drawer that creaked when he opened it, and then saved the video file on the computer, and smiled as he let out another sigh. "Maybe one day."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Bit of a late one on my part sorry about that. I also forgot to do this for the last chapter here, so doing it now. The last chapter/one shot owes it's title to Sh1f7er who you can find here, u/9669601/ A wonderful writer who you should definitely check out if you never have. With that done on to this piece.

**From WPW #83 prompt: **A Grimm has wandered the world, seeking a worthy end after 10,000 years of life.

So another one of the early pieces I've written and it does show here. Not quite as well done as some of my later things I feel, but I do still like the idea behind it. (and I am totally unbiased as well)


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting dark outside, and it was starting to look a little gloomy in the kitchen without all the lights on, though as she thought about it Raven guessed it did match the conversation she was currently in. She looked back over at Tai sitting across from her at the table, he'd been quiet for a bit, she could tell he was lost in some thought. What exactly that thought might have been though she had no idea. What she did know was she was getting tired of sitting here quietly waiting.

"You've been quiet for awhile now, I figured you might've been more surprised. Or… well something."

He looked back at her, her voice seeming to bring him out of whatever thought he might have been lost in. "Surprised, no I guess I'm not," he smiled, " I know you've always enjoyed calling me a fool, and I always did enjoy playing the part, but even I could see we've been distant from one another for awhile now."

She looked down at her hands laying on the table.

"Been quite a few months now hasn't it?" He had spoke back up, though the question didn't seem aimed at her.. "Yea, quite a few months now since Yang's birth, but I guess we had started to grow a little apart even before she was born. Hell all of our team has grown distant from one another it feels like."

She looked back up ready to say something in her own defense, but Tai had just raised a hand to stop her.

"I don't blame you for that," he began, "That is just as much if not more so my fault for not paying attention or trying harder." After that he looked back down mumbling under his breath.

"Why's it seem… whenever happy… something better… catches..."

She sighed, she didn't catch all of it but she heard enough to know.

"You could come with me." Tai looked back up at her, now he was surprised. Even she herself was a little surprised she had asked, but it didn't feel wrong to do so. So she quickly decided to push forward with the idea. "Come with me, leave this so-called war behind. Ozpin and Salem and all of their scheming and plans." He smiled at her, but before he could say anything she continued. "We've all seen Salem at this point and what she's capable of, you don't honestly believe we can beat and stop everything that she is do you?"

He sighed, and leaned back a little as he ran his hand through that blonde hair. " Summer, Oz, and Qrow seem to think we can, I can't see why I shouldn't either if they do."

"Ever the follower, never the leader. Ya know Summer always did like you."

He leaned forward again sighing as he did so. "Suppose I do go with you, what about Yang?"

"We can take her with us." She didn't see any reason for them to not all stay together.

"And what if you're right and Salem does win, what do you think happens to all of us after?"

"We survive it's what our tribe has always done, and with us leading them together we'll be that much better for it."

"So we'll live even more on the move then your tribe does already, looking over our shoulders even more so, and we'll slowly watch as we grow smaller and smaller until it's just you, me, and Yang left," she just stared back at him, "you know me better than most, running away, pulling back and leaving people behind isn't my strong suit. It's apart of my charm."

Raven started laughing, after a few moments to regain her composure she spoke, "since when did you have charm?" A large smile had appeared on her face once more at the thought.

He reached over and took one of her hands in his own and squeezed it gently. "So I can still make you laugh and smile."

She squeezed his hand back. "So I guess neither of us can change the others mind at this point can we?"

"Doesn't seem like it."

She sighed and slowly let go of his hand as she stood up from the table. "Take good care of Yang, I'd hate to have to come back and kick your ass because you let something happen."

He smiled, "seems like someone might have changed their mind on things a little."

She smiled back at him, "maybe just a little."

With that she saw very little point in prolonging things anymore so she turned and started to walk towards the back door, but she heard him get up behind her.

"Raven."

She turned to see him standing right behind her now, so she had to look slightly up at him to look into those blue eyes of his. "Yes?"

He placed his hand around hers again. "Can we take just a moment before you leave, and relive every single one of those old memories?"

She leaned up a little and kissed him on the cheek.

"You always were a sentimental fool."

He sighed, and with that she let go of his hand and turned and walked towards the door. This time she managed to get it open and was standing in the threshold before he called her name one last time.

"Raven."

Once again she turned to see him leaning against the table.

"Before you leave completely you should think about paying summer a visit, you two used to be close. Don't leave without at least trying to say something to her, you'll end up regretting it."

She smiled slightly before she turned and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Been a bit sorry about that, to make up for it though I'll try and give you two this week. (especially since this one is so short) So this was also an earlier story, but it was one of the first times I used the idea/head canon that Tai could've cheated on Raven with Summer, furthering the divide between them before she left. (Something I do know and am well aware that many will vehemently disagree with it though.) And this prompt was the perfect place to use it considering what it is. Looking more specifically at the story, if there's any one thing I like about this one it's the start. How it (hopefully) makes you feel like you've caught the tail end of a much larger conversation. That's just my thoughts though, so as always I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.

**Prompt from WPW #80:**

Raven tries to convince Tai to come with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer lay there, she could feel herself getting weaker, her breathing growing shallower, and she could sense Salem looming over her. It was the man with the... well in her opinion the quite funny looking moustache that had spoken up first.

"Well I'm certain Tyrian will live, though it seems I might be kept busy with… fixing him up to be of use to us still."

Tyrian let out a groan from where he was laying. "Sorry to burden you dear Doctor, maybe I should start training you in how to fight myself, make you even more useful than you already are."

Summer didn't have to see Tyrian to feel the blood-lust coming from him after that comment, but Watts didn't seem bothered by the threat as he turned around to face the other man she had fought.

"Hazel would you like me to look you over as well? I'm certain with all that dust you injected you could use some help."

"I'll live," Hazel had practically growled at Watts.

At that Salem held up a hand to silence them, still staring at Summer intently she finally spoke up.

"I don't sense a single shred of doubt or fear coming from you, even though you know you lay here dying. He's done quite the job in fooling you it seems."

Summer laughed, it was shaky and raspy and it even hurt her a little to do it, but she still couldn't help but laugh. "So that's all you were doing. I was worried you might have wanted to kiss me or something."

At that Watts started to chuckle himself as he looked over at Hazel once more. "I think you might have gone too far in your fight with this one, poor woman seems to have lost it after all the hits she's taken."

Salem waited for Watts's laughter to quiet, as it did she spoke once more. "I'm curious, is it desperation that had him send you here to try and stall for time? Or has he truly grown so foolish and arrogant as to think I could be defeated this easily?"

Summer smiled. "Time isn't a thing you can stall for."

"Hmm, maybe I was wrong in saying he'd fooled you, but then why go this far if you believe he'll still lose?"

Summer was still smiling, but it wasn't at Salem's misunderstanding. She could sense the portal open up and her walking out to grab him and take him back. She knew Raven would never hear the thought but she couldn't help but thank her for making sure Qrow would make it back.

With one less worry she focused her attention back to Salem who still hovered over her.

Summer inhaled another shaky breath and began. "You misunderstand me, time isn't a thing you can stall for because it's a place. You can't exactly stall for a place," Salem frowned at the response but Summer continued, "but since you want to know, my plan was to set us all on the path to that place, and to be honest I did better than I saw myself doing."

With that she exhaled the rest of that final breath, and with it the illusion that had been crafted around the five of them fell, and for the first time Salem and the others realized they weren't quite where they thought they were. As the illusion broke Salem stood cursing her own foolishness in not seeing through such a simple trick, because she could now feel another familiar presence here with them.

"OZPIN!" Hazel roared as he saw the man himself as well and started to charge him, but Salem placed a hand on his chest stilling him instantly.

"Calm yourself it is only a copy, a harmless and cheap trick by an old and ailing wizard."

Hazel glared at him. "Still you hide as you send others to fight and die for you."

He ignored the jabs as he walked over to Summer and knelt down beside her.

Salem examined him as he knelt there. "It pains you"—she gestured around them—"it pains you that one you devoted all this time and effort to was willing to throw it all away and the best they could accomplish was to stall for you."

Ozpin smiled. "I'm flattered you think this place is one of my creation, but you're wrong. It's true she couldn't have created this place by herself but it wasn't me that helped her to do it, no that honor lies with someone she was much closer with. The only hand I had in this was the creation of a cheap trick."

"But yet the pain is still there plain to see."

Ozpin stood. "Now who's using cheap tricks hmm?"

"Do you mean to tell me I'm wrong in this as well?"

He sighed as he started to walk over towards Salem. "About the pain itself? No I think not. About the reason for that pain though? Certainly."He stopped in front of her, the two of them standing there in silence for just a mere moment before he began again. "As much as you might believe otherwise it was not my intention or plan to send her out here to stall you. To be honest I had every intention of sitting back and waiting for you to strike out, but she had another plan. One I was very much against, seeing the outcome now and knowing this trap will only hold you for a short time I'm still uncertain if it wasn't just another mistake I've made."—he looked back at Summer laying there—"but yet If Summer Rose has done nothing else, she has surprised me. She even managed to rekindle a hope in me I thought I'd lost. Maybe this plan of hers will ultimately fail as well, this is one outcome even I'm unsure of, but to quote Miss Rose herself. Perhaps victory is in the simpler things you've long forgotten, things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

* * *

Qrow sat up in the bed he was laying in, looking around he saw Raven setting at the foot of the bed. "Where—"

"Looks like they didn't manage to hurt you to badly for how quick you've gotten up. We're at an inn to answer your question though."

Qrow looked over at his sister sitting at the edge of his bed. "What about Summer?" At the mention of her name Raven looked down, and Qrow tensed up. "Why didn't you grab her to?"

"She was already dying by the time I got there! All I'd be saving was a body, and even if I wanted to do that I can't. Once she locks herself in that place even I have trouble getting to it."

Qrow sighed. "Sorry, wasn't trying to blame you. I know she has more control over that place than you do. I guess a part of me hoped I wouldn't be needing this." He pulled a flask from his shirt and took a swig from it.

"When did you start carrying that around?"

"Not to long ago, and after today I have a feeling I'm going to be using it a lot more."

She shook her head. "The last thing you need is something to make your bad habit worse."

Qrow laughed at her comment and started to get out of the bed.

"Where are you planning on going in your condition?"

"Someone's got to head back and let Ozpin and Tai know."

"The fact you think Ozpin wouldn't already know amazes me. Let alone the fact you're still willing to work with him."

"Someone's also got to help Tai with those two kids. He'll make a mess of it all by himself."

Raven sighed. "I-"

"Before you start defending yourself I'm not having a go at you, now just doesn't feel like the time." Qrow made his way to the window and opened it, but before he left he looked back at Raven. "Thanks for the save. I know the rule is everyone only gets one, so-"

"I'll consider this one Summers. That way I can at least pretend you're going back because you feel like you owe her, instead of seeing you as a complete fool."

Qrow laughed. "See you around sis."

And with that he flew out the window into the night. Raven still sat there at the edge of the bed, she turned her head back to look at the photo sitting on her lap. A team photo of all of them though they were quite a bit younger back then. A tear fell onto the photo. "If only we could go back to then." That summer break when Summer practically demanded they all stay with her as a team building exercise. She laughed at the old thought as she wiped her eyes, of all the people to grow close with Summer was the one that surprised her the most. And of all the people she was the one she had to lose first.

* * *

**Author's****Note:**

As promised your second update this week. So this one is another early one, especially now considering how volume 7 makes a lot of this out right wrong. This is also one of my more least favorite pieces that I've written. Even now I'm not really sure exactly where I wanted to go with that first half with Summer. I know the idea was to be a combination of Summer and Ravens semblances, but that idea never really took off well in this piece, and the focus felt to all over to really achieve that either. Still there are some things I look back at for this small piece and do still like. For example the small bit between Qrow and Raven is still enjoyable enough on it's own. But I'm never one to shy away from the idea of sharing all of my writing the good and/or the bad. So let me know what you think.

**Prompt from WPW #77:**

The last fight of Summer Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Tai sighed as he looked at the camp from his position in the tree through the binoculars. _If you didn't know better you'd say they were no different from the people in the towns and cities of the kingdoms. Eating and drinking, sharing stories, and laughing with one another, but then you realize what those laughs and stories are more than likely about. _He brought the binoculars down as he leaned back against the tree.

"The strong survive and the weak don't." He sighed again, "An easy mantra to live by Raven."

He shook the thought from his head and sat back up bringing the binoculars up once more looking over the camp. This had been the fourth one he'd managed to find in half as many weeks. No easy feat, but with all that time he'd managed to spend with the Branwen twins as teammates and then as family he had to have picked up something from them, and a little info from Qrow about his sisters possible whereabouts didn't hurt either. So here he sat waiting to see who that main tent housed and hoping it was who he was looking for. He lowered the binoculars once more to look up at the canopy of the forest.

It was so thick it made it difficult to tell, but he was certain it was getting late based on the small amount of light that was getting through. He brought the binoculars back up. To much longer and it'd be to dark for him to see, and he did not enjoy the prospect of trying to sneak into the camp at night.

"Come on it's been half the day, you have to come out at some point."

As if on cue the flap to the tent opened and out stepped a young girl.

He chuckled. "I know you said the strong survive Raven, but that seems like a little much doesn't—"

There she was. He smiled, partly because he was glad he didn't have to go looking for another camp location, but mostly because even now he still loved the site of her. She seemed to be giving orders to some people who'd gathered close by her tent. When she was done with them and they had dispersed she turned and looked directly at him.

He brought the binoculars down. "That semblance of hers."

He was certain it gave her the ability to tell where those she connected with were when they were close. Either that or she had some of the best instincts in all of Remnant. He brought the binoculars back up and saw she now had her arms crossed, but was still looking in his direction. She motioned with one of her hands to her face and he zoomed in as far as the binoculars would let him, and she mouthed what he thought was the word tonight. He brought the binoculars down one last time, whatever might come he was sure of one thing. He had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

As he came to the edge of the clearing at the front of the camp he saw her standing there the light from the moon making her look all the more beautiful. As he came closer he saw Yang in her arms covered in a thin blanket.

He stopped a small distance between them still. "So you were harder to track down then I would've liked," he smiled, "but not as hard as I would've thought."

Raven smirked. "I'm sure it didn't hurt that Qrow can't keep his mouth shut. Seems I'll have to make sure not to use any of our old tribe camp spots in the future."

He laughed. "Qrow can't keep a lot of things shut."

She smiled, at that and he decided to use the opportunity to finish closing the gap between the two of them. Before he could though he heard some rustling in the brush off to his left.

He looked off to his left and then back at Raven and smiled. "Come on out kid I don't bite."

Raven sighed and nodded. At that the young girl he'd seen before came out and stood by Ravens side. After she settled he finished walking the rest of the distance and knelt down in front of the young girl. He could tell she was tense probably scared and unsure about the situation. Now that he was closer though he could make out a lot more details about her.

Raven hadn't been back long he knew that, but this young girl had definitely taken to her. Tying her hair back with a red bandana like she did and trying to emulate that same cold stare of hers. He smiled at her and she blinked and looked in a different direction. _Not quite got it yet, though those light blue eyes don't do you any favors either._

"So what's your name?"

At the question the young girl looked back up at Raven.

"Did you really come all the way out here for small talk like this?"

He sighed as he stood back up taking off his coat. "Nope."

She gave him a puzzled look. "What are you?"

He pointed at Yang as he handed her his coat and spoke. "That blanket might be fine if you were still in your tent but out here it's a lot colder wrap her up in this."

Raven gave him that signature glare of hers too, but she reluctantly took the coat and wrapped Yang in it. He was surprised by the fact she hadn't already started to cry from the cold or being moved around, but she slept through it all. Though she did have a more contented look on her small face with the coat now firmly around her.

He ran a finger across Yang's sleeping face. "You always did say she was strong."

"So is that why you came out here? I don't need your help to take care of my own daughter."

He looked back at her. "Are you sure about that?"

"How's Summer by the way?" She scoffed.

He sighed. "She's fine. Ya know she even offered to bring you back herself. Kicking and screaming if she had to."

"That would've worked out well for her."

He chuckled. "Why do you think I'm here and not her."

He looked back at Raven who was looking off into the distance and sighed once more.

"Listen Rae you've always been good at getting my attention when you wanted it."

"Your point?"

"My point is, message heard loud and clear. So how about we find a quiet and somewhat warmer place to talk huh?" He rubbed his hands together trying to keep them warm.

She looked around. "We're not exactly in a place where you'll find both of those things together. So what do you suggest?"

"How about the house back on Patch?"

"And how exactly do you think we'll get there with you here?"

"Thankfully I managed to convince Qrow to house sit while I was gone since I told him we might need an anchor to get back quickly when I found you."

Raven laughed. "How much alcohol did you bribe him with to get him to stay in place for this long?"

He smiled once more, "Hopefully enough that he hasn't drank through it all just yet, and decided to leave and find more."

"You seem to be confident that I'd come back with you when you found me."

"The choice is still yours to make Rae I do have to go through the portal first after all."

They stared at one another standing there in the moonlight for a few minutes before Raven sighed and turned to the young girl.

"Go back to camp and watch over my tent, if anyone comes asking for me tell them I went out to take care of some things and will be back soon."

The young girl looked up at her and nodded, "Yes mam." and with that she ran back to the camp.

"Cute kid, she seems to be real taken with you."

Raven handed Yang over to him, and then pulled out one of her blades and cut open a portal.

When she was done she sheathed it and turned back to him. "She'll have to grow out of that, but she's strong so she'll do well here."

Tai sighed, _that's what worries me_. As he walked through the portal with Yang in his arms he thought back to earlier in the day, _a long night indeed._

* * *

A brand new update and a short one this time unfortunately. Something a little unique for me though with this one, this is a prequel to WPW #80 which is chapter 3 of this very fic. Not quite sure how well this one really turned out if I'm honest. I also don't really feel like it adds all that much if anything to the original piece either, but it's rare for me to actually write Raven and Tai together. (or Tai at all for that matter) As always I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

**WPW prompt #118:**

When Raven left she took baby Yang with her


	6. To Hope

Ozpin shouldn't have been surprised at what he saw when he walked through the door to the bar, but he couldn't help it. It'd been so long since he'd seen her last, to see her here now surprised him. As he closed the door behind him he saw her turn around and smile.

"Headmaster." She greeted, waving him over to the bar.

He smiled and walked over. "Fairly certain I lost that title at this point."

She laughed. "I suppose you're right, though even now it still feels weird to call you Ozpin."

He smiled as he sat down. "You always did have trouble seeing yourself as an equal Summer."

She smiled. "Knowing the man you were and are now, I'm certain even now I wouldn't call us equals, but I'll still take the praise."

As he situated himself he looked over the bar as one of the two bartenders standing opposite them started to serve him a drink. The one who had started to serve him was a plain looking man, one who you'd never take a notice of if it wasn't for his glowing white eyes.

The other man though, Ozpin knew enjoyed standing out in the most pronounced way possible, and this time was no different. As he watched the shadows he had wreathed himself in writhed around him quicker and quicker, and a quick glance at the man's solid red eyes glowing brighter the longer he glared at him. Let Ozpin know that at least one of them wasn't happy with his recent decision. As Ozpin sat there trying to think of a way to broach the subject with them it was Summer who spoke up first.

"You know the only way things are going to change is if you do something, and since we both know you're not going to do that. There's no point standing there glaring at him."

"Our choices on interfering at this point aside, we have every right to be upset with one who cheated his own punishment."

As the man spoke his deep voice felt like it chilled the air around him, but yet it also sounded much more human than the man himself looked. If Summer had been phased by that feeling she never showed it.

"And I think from everything you've shown me Ozpin has served enough. Personally I just think you're upset he thought of a way out of that curse."

Ozpin knew better than to smile and laugh as those red eyes grew ever brighter, but that didn't stop him from wishing he could do so.

"Calm yourself brother we're not here to fight, we can deal with Ozpin's choice later."

Where his brother had been cold and discomforting this man was ever warm and inviting, but Ozpin was keenly aware of how that warmth could quickly change.

Those glowing white eyes looked at Ozpin. "Did I say your current chosen name right?"

Ozpin nodded.

"Wonderful, well then make yourselves comfortable while we wait."

"Wait for?"

"In due time Ozpin."

"Kind of expected a place run by two supposed gods to be more lively than this if I'm honest." Ozpin smiled as he turned to look in the direction of the familiar voice, Summer had already ran over to the man.

"Qrow! It's been so long, and it's so nice to see you. Wait I'm sorry that's actually kind of rude considering isn't it?"

Qrow sighed as he embraced her. "Nice to see death didn't change you at all."

As they walked back over to take seats at the bar Qrow eyed up their two hosts. "Here's to hoping you two know what makes for good booze. Though got to be honest already disappointed at the lack of cute barmaids." Summer elbowed him in the side. "Ow! I'm just being honest."

"Be nice they invited us remember."

"I like and dislike this one all at the same time brother. Though I do agree we could use barmaids." At that the man cloaked in shadow raised his hand.

"No." Before his colder brother could snap his fingers to summon anything he had clamped down on his hand.

Qrow laughed. "What I'm curious to see what he has in mind."

"Mr. Branwen I assure you it would not be exactly what you think or would want it to be, and we are better off without."

"Well if you're going to ruin all of the fun here's to hoping your booze is extremely good then."

"I'm starting to lean more towards like now."

Ozpin laughed. "Qrow does tend to have that effect on people."

"Kick her ass Jaune!"

"Miss. Nikos once again I ask that you refrain from getting to rowdy."

Ozpin turned to make certain he had heard the better half of their hosts correctly.

"Sorry."

Ozpin watched as she laid her head down and nodded off almost instantly. "I didn't even realize Miss Nikos was here already."

Summer smiled. "Yes she's been here for a bit. Unfortunately that one," Summer nodded in the direction of the poorer half of their hosts. "Wouldn't listen when I tried to tell him she was too young to be serving alcohol to. According to him she's dead what does it matter."

"I kind of agree with him."

"Qrow!" Summer elbowed him in the side once more.

"Ow! What he's got a point she's dead age doesn't much matter at this point now does it?"

"That's not the point and you know it, she obviously isn't very good at handling the alcohol. Also are you really already on your third bottle?"

"The quality of the booze impressed me." Summer sighed.

"Fine I'll start serving her water from here on out. Her outbursts are getting on my nerves anyways."

Summer nodded at their host. "Thank you."

After that the door opened once more as two more men walked through. One of which Ozpin was none too happy to see.

Summer had leaned in to be more quiet. "Is that Hazel and Tyrian? What are they doing here?"

Qrow laughed. "Guess Salem didn't see a use for them anymore."

A scorpion's tail struck the bottle in Qrows hand shattering it.

"I sense a little bird that is still in need of having its wings clipped."

Qrow turned around. "I seem to recall the last time you tried that you lost that tail."

Tyrian laughed as he readied for another strike, but before he could a shadowed hand stretched out grabbing the scorpion fauns and pushed him back.

"I suggest you go and sit down with your friend over there. You were not brought here to fight, and I assure you if you continue to make a mess of this place you will regret it."

Tyrian started cackling. "You know." He took a moment to breath. "You're terribly off base for a so called god. I see why the mistress disliked you so much, but fine your house your rules." At that he walked off to a dark corner of the room.

"All that and the big guy doesn't have even one outburst towards you Oz. I'm surprised seeing how much he hated you before. You're gonna have to tell me later what you did after I bit it saving that Schnee girl to earn that. Though truth be told that's not the only question I have for you."

Ozpin nodded as Qrow continued on. "Speaking of where is the ice queen herself? Figured she'd be here before me considering, or does she not get a seat at the table?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a terrible drunk you'd actually notice the things around you."

"Ya know Winter here I was being nice asking after you and you've already made me regret even both…" Qrow stopped as he turned to see Winter. "Ya know it's not as fun if you don't look annoyed by me."

"Qrow I want…"

Qrow turned back around to face the bar. "You don't owe me anything considering what happened so stop."

"But."

"Don't worry about it, enjoy your time here while you got it."

Ozpin watched as any emotion Winter had been willing to show before vanished in an instant. As she turned and headed back to another corner of the room and sat down staring at her glass on the table.

At that Summer leaned in closer to Qrow. "Now who's being the downer here?"

Qrow sighed. "And if I go over there it'll probably end badly as it usually does considering my luck."

"And as you've been happy to bring up we're all dead so not much for you to worry about now. Besides this is the last chance she might get to say anything so why not let her have it?"

"Oz back me up here."

"Sorry Qrow but I'll side with Summer on this one. Miss. Schnee does look to have a lot on her mind concerning what happened."

Qrow sighed once more. "Ya know whenever I took your advice about a girl when we were younger it never did tend to work out for me."

"My advice was fine you were just really bad at implementing it." Summer replied pretending to be hurt.

Qrow smiled. "Like I said before glad to see death didn't change you at all." At that he walked off to join Winter.

"So Summer considering your comment earlier I must admit I'm curious to know. How much of my past did our hosts decide to show you?"

"Oh all if it."

"Should I be worried by that?"

"Yep."

Ozpin laughed. "I take it you must have some questions for me."

"Nope. Though I will say there was one thing that surprised me."

Ozpin shot an eyebrow up. "Oh, and what would that be."

"Nothing major, was just surprised to find out you weren't the king of Vale back during the great war."

Ozpin laughed. "No I never was one for being in the spotlight. But that man was one of the first friends I'd ever made, and his death hit many myself included hard."

"To bad you couldn't help but get yourselves involved in the great war."

"Brother as hosts we're supposed to be kind to our guests remember?"

Summer and Ozpin looked at the two who had returned to their posts behind the bar after helping serve the others in the room.

"Bah we both know humanity would've been better without all of that expression nonsense. Cold and ruthless would've served them better when dealing with the grimm." He smiled. "I should know after all."

"We don't know, that's just what you think. Need I remind you even with all of our power we are not Omniscient, because if we were we most certainly would not have made the choice we did."

"You give him to much leniency." Those red glowing eyes turned to look at Summer. "To many times he has risked much on something so small, and it has rarely paid well for him."

At that the door crashed open as a red haired faunus fell backwards through it. A moment later his assailant walked in after him. Another faunus also, but one who'd dwarf pretty much anyone in the room.

"Wait I know them that's Adam Taurus and Ghira Belladonna correct?" Summer mumbled.

Ozpin looked over at Summer not entirely certain the question was directed at him, but his curiosity compelled him to answer. "Yes, but how did you?"

Summer smiled. "Been here awhile remember, had quite a bit of time to learn about all the different people my daughters have met."

"I'm not surprised you died. I did warn you that overconfidence and anger would get you killed guess I was right." The Ghira yelled out.

Adam smirked. "Was enough to deal with you."

"Sounds to me like you'd like a second round let's see how well things go for you when you don't have a hostage at your disposal."

The two bartenders looked at one another. "I dealt with the last fight brother this one's all yours."

A single sighed breath was all Ozpin and Summer heard before a flash of light came from behind them and the better half of the two brothers was standing beside the two faunus.

"Mr. Belladonna, Mr. Taurus I'm glad you're here and accepted the invitation. Though there will be no fighting in this place, you were not invited here to fight one another after all, and I do strongly advise you follow this rule."

Even from his seat further away Ozpin felt that searing heat going right through each of the men as he eyed them down, and with neither party daring to move he spoke up once again.

"Wonderful it seems we've come to an understanding. Now since all of our guests have arrived, I think it's time you were enlightened as to your invitations here. You were brought here because each of you played a part whether it was big or small and for good or ill in shaping the people and current events that have led up to what will be the fight that decides the fate of mine and my brothers little creation. So we were curious if you'd want to see how things unfold."

"Meaning you were bored and wanted people to watch what you thought would be the end of the world with."

"Thank you Mr. Branwen for your input. Whatever you might think or feel we're all here so my brother and I suggest we all get along and see what happens."

With that silence grew over everyone as they turned to pay attention to the different screens with different fights happening on each one.

"Well Ozpin I guess it's time to see if all those Gamble's of yours finally pay off in full." Summer smiled as she raised her glass.

Ozpin smiled back. "To hope."

* * *

**Authors Note: **A brand new update for you. So another work that may not be one of my better pieces, but still one that I've always enjoyed and liked personally. Written before volume 6 and our first actual view into the brother gods characters (if I'm not mistaken). So not to pat myself on the back to hard, :P but not half bad in terms of getting close to the shows portrayal of them I feel. It's not necessarily a unique story idea at all I know, but I've always enjoyed this kind of view of the afterlife and I was glad to get the chance to give it an attempt within RWBY. Hopefully you enjoy it as well, and let me know what you think.

**Prompt:**

From WPW #101, Right before the last battle RWBY has with Salem's forces, all the adult/parental influences are in the same bar sharing a drink.


	7. The Best Advice

Summer had watched the bird for awhile now. To the point that she was sure this one was her, and she had no intention of letting her fly away and hide this time. Once she was certain she was in a good position to grab the bird without hurting it and without it getting away from her she pounced.

Wrapping her hands around the bird before it could even unfurl its wings she yelled out, "Got you!"

With that outburst and excitement out of the way and her catch firmly in her hands, though admittedly quite upset it seemed from the amount of cawing it was doing anyways. She sat down on the edge of the roof of one of Beacons towers.

"No way am I falling for this again Raven. I have spent way too much time training and making sure I could still sense your aura even in that form so I could catch you. Now you can either transform back or you can continue to try and make me look like even more of a weirdo around Beacon if you want I don't care, you're going to listen to what I have to say."

As she finished Summer made certain to give the bird in her hands her best glare. As she did she saw it turn it's head down and let out a dejected sigh, or at least that's what it seemed like to her.

Summer smiled. "Good, now transform back so we can talk."

Summer was still beaming as she felt the weight in her lap change and her hands being forced further and further apart, though when she opened her eyes, her smile quickly faded.

"Ya know Summer you really are bad at being able to tell apart a raven and a crow, aren't you."

"Darnit Qrow! I thought you were on my side and were supposed to be helping me?"

Qrow started laughing. "Hey don't get upset at me. I am and have been, it's not my fault you're so bad at this."

"You are so totally not deserving of this." She said as she let go of her hold on Qrows shoulders, and slightly pushed him off to the side.

Luckily or unluckily for her he had managed to grab the ledge and pull himself back up to sit down beside her.

"Ya know I'm pretty sure it's poor form to try and kill your help."

"Says the same help that seems to have made it its mission to confuse me even more. By having way to similar looking of an aura as well as being way to similar looking of a bird. Why couldn't Ozpin have made one of you a more colourful bird? Like a cute parrot or robin or something. A robin would even match Raven really well, would also be adorable, and would be so much easier to spot."

Qrow laughed. "I think you just answered your own question with that last one Summer."

Summer once again gave him her best glare.

Qrow smiled as he threw up his hands. "Hey if you think I'm getting in your way so much I could leave. I'm certain the other two times you grabbed me, as well as the other two random crows you grabbed compared to the one raven you've managed to grab doesn't mean anything. I'm sure you'll find her at some point, it might even be before the dance is over."

Summer pouted at him but it didn't last long before she sighed and said, "Fine I'm sorry, and you're right. I really am terrible at this and I really really do need your help."

Qrow smiled. "I noticed."

After that they sat in silence for awhile just staring out at the sun as it set over Beacon. Finally Summer broke the silence as she stirred and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Qrow." She said.

"Yea?"

"What were you planning on saying to her if you did find her?"

Qrow sighed. "Not really sure. You and Tai keep telling me I'm terrible at this sort of thing, but I guess I was gonna tell her she messed up and should go back and fix it. Either that or lead you back to her." Qrow started laughing. "Though looking at your track record so far I'm not sure that would work."

"Ha ha. I might be bad at telling ravens and crows apart, but you really are terrible at this whole talking to people thing."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Ya know I can still go."

Summer quickly hugged him and added, "Love you Qrow, thank you for helping me and I owe you a Summer Rose specially cooked meal later."

Qrow rolled his eyes at the young woman's sudden change in attitude. "Since you're so much better at this than me what were you going to tell her?"

Summer sighed. "I was just going to tell her that she's making a mistake. That she should quit running away from her feelings, and using her tribe or her mission to her tribe or whatever as an excuse to do so. That she should just let all of that go and enjoy herself for once."

"Isn't that exactly what I said just using more words?"

Now it was Summer who rolled her eyes as she said, "No Qrow, it's not the same. Which is exactly why you're so bad at this."

As the two of them continued back and forth another black bird had been sitting a small distance behind them. Looking for all the world like it had been following along with their conversation so far as it slowly crept closer and closer to them. As it was now close enough to where Summer could easily grab it she did so. Turning around faster than the bird was ready for and once again wrapping both her hands around this new bird before it could even get it's wings unfurled.

At the birds indignant croaking she spoke up. "Nope, not falling for it Raven. I caught you and I am 100% certain that it's you this time." She turned to look over at Qrow. "This is her right?"

Qrow laughed. "Yeah, that's her."

At that the bird had stopped it's croaking to Summer could only assume glare at both of them. Though she was fairly certain it was more so Qrow the anger was directed at than her.

"Well Raven I'm waiting, transform back so we can talk."

The bird turned its head away from her pretending to ignore her.

"Well if that's how you want to be—" Summer smiled at the bird in her hands, "—then I guess I can finally take you on that shopping trip I've been wanting to go on with you. Not much you can do to stop me from taking you like that, and I'm sure we can find some kind of store that might be able to help make or sell adorable little outfits for birds."

As she finished the bird turned back to look at her and let out a single solitary croak, which only made Summer smile all the wider.

"You know I would Raven. Honestly I can't believe you'd even doubt it in the first place."

At that Qrow decided to chime in to at least help defend his poor sister. "Summer I thought you wanted to talk with her not torture her?"

"Why Qrow are you saying that spending time with me can be torturous?"

Qrow looked between Summer and his sister still wrapped up in Summer's hands who were now both giving him quite upset looks, and sighed. "Now when and how exactly did this turn around on me? I thought you came up here for my sister not me?"

"I did and I can lecture you both." She turned her gaze back to the bird in her hands. "Now as for you, please turn back. Or am I actually going too have to follow through and try to find or make you some adorable little bird clothes?"

Summer smiled as she watched her hands grow further and further apart once more and the bird in her lap started to take the form of her teammate and partner.

"If you ever bring me an outfit made for a bird I will murder you." Raven said as she finished taking on her full human form.

Summer made certain to keep her grip around Raven firm just in case she tried anything, as she smiled and said. "No you wouldn't, and besides I have Qrow here to back me up this time."

They both turned to look at where Qrow had been sitting. Summer's eyes went wide as she saw the man or bird as of right now in question flying away from them.

"You traitor! You coward even! I am so totally not going to cook you any kind of meal later you hear me!" She yelled, after the increasingly smaller black spec. She could swear she heard him cawing in the distance, which she was certain was Qrow laughing at the predicament he had left her in. Summer looked back at Raven who just smiled at her.

"So about my brother being your backup, and stopping me from murdering you."

"Ha, threaten all you want, but I know you too well now Raven. You enjoy and love me too much to murder me now." Summer retorted.

"Well if you don't let go of me so I can get off of your lap, then we'll both find out."

Summer shook her head. "If I let you go now you'll just transform and fly off again, and not hear me out or listen to me at all."

Raven sighed. "I promise I'll stay if you let me go."

Summer squinted at the woman. "Really?"

Raven decided she'd take the opportunity to mess with her partner a little, and so she leaned in close enough to where their noses were almost touching. Red eyes meeting silver and whispered to her. "I promise."

Summer quickly leaned back away from Raven, her face taking on a red hue. "Okay, okay I believe you. Also stop doing that to me."

In her haste to lean away from Raven Summer had already let go of her. So the girl in question was already sliding off of Summer's lap to sit on the ledge beside her laughing at Summer as she did so.

Summer gave the woman her best glare. "That was mean and cruel."

Raven continued to smile at her. "I don't think so, besides you look cute when you get flustered. Also you're getting better at that, still a ways to go before you're as good as me though."

Summer's face turned a slight shade of red once more at the compliment, but she did her best to play it off and rolled her eyes at the rest of her partners statement.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me Miss. Branwen. We're up here because of you and you're going to hear me out. With that said—"

"Before you start I already heard what you said earlier." Raven interrupted.

Summer deflated a little at that. "Well there goes all the bluster and team mom deal that I had planned."

Raven couldn't help but laugh at her partners antics. As her laughter calmed they sat in silence for a time and watched the light from the setting sun begin to fade. This time it was Raven who pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

Summer watched her, saw the worry and the fear written all over her features. It was an unusual sight to see from Raven. Her being so unguarded with her emotions, but Summer supposed it was something she had managed to earn from her at this point.

"You like him don't you?"

"What?"

"I mean I don't really need to ask since it's so obvious that even Qrow can see it, but I think it'd do you some good to hear yourself say it."

Raven just nodded at that.

Summer stared at her. "Well?"

Raven sighed. "Yes I like him."

"Good. So since that's the case go to the dance with him and enjoy yourself, have fun and quit worrying about everything else."

Raven looked over at Summer as she just sat there beaming at her, and just shook her head. "Why do you make everything sound so easy?"

"Because it is." Was Summer's response.

After a few more minutes of sitting in silence again Raven sighed and kicked out her leg., "Fine, fine I will take your terrible advice for once. Hopefully it won't end as badly for me as it always does for Qrow."

"Excuse you my advice is not terrible. It always goes badly for Qrow because he never follows my advice and always tries to improvise." Summer pouted.

"Have you seen what Qrows been through?"

"Yes and that is entirely his fault, and you should have more faith and trust in your partner."

Raven rolled her eyes and started to lean in closer to Summer.

Summer held her arms up in front of her as she said. "No, no, you're not doing that again." Her face already starting to turn a slight shade of pink.

Raven laughed. " Fine I won't… and Summer."

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"It's what Team mom and leader Summer Rose is here for." She smiled as she gave Raven a thumbs up. "If you really want to thank me though how about creating a portal so we can both get down from here now."

Raven smiled. "Sure, just scoot over so I can have some room to do so."

Summer obliged and started to scoot over, once she was a little farther away from Raven the woman in question pushed off from the ledge. As she was falling she once again transformed back into her bird form. Flying back up she hovered just out of Summers reach and started croaking in a mock form of laughter.

"Come on Raven you wouldn't just abandon your best friend up here would you?" Summer said, her face one of shock at the sudden potential betrayal.

The bird in question started croaking even more as it dove down towards the school grounds.

All Summer could do was shout after her. "Raven Branwen you are the worst you hear me! The! worst!"

* * *

Another one of my personal favs from my writing so far since I'll never not love the potential between these two characters, and because of that I'll always jump at any idea that hits me to write for them especially together. Which is probably a little funny that this one was supposed to be about Tai and Raven not so much Summer and Raven, but details. As always I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.

From "The Other Guys #11" reddit thread on r/rwbyprompts

**Prompt:** Tai asks Raven to Senior prom. Raven promptly flees and hides somewhere on campus in bird form.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, come on hurry up!"

Salem couldn't help but smile at the young girls enthusiasm, she had to admit she was slightly surprised by her desire to learn more about the grimm. Though considering she had been raised surrounded by them and saw them as nothing but docile animals it did make some sense. Something she'd have to be taught to understand otherwise later on, but for now she would indulge the child her fantasies. Especially this one. The young girl stopped at a solid wooden door. After having failed to make it budge even a little she turned to look back at Salem a look of impatience on her face.

Salem laughed, "The impudence of youth." She said as she neared her.

The young girls look switched to one of confusion, but with a slight movement of Salems hand the doors before them slowly slid open. That same look of confusion instantly forgotten as the little girl slid through the doors when the gap was wide enough. Salem smiled as she watched the girl run by Watts working on his latest project or idea, and jump onto a stool close by and turning it around and around.

"How did you get in here? You know you're not allowed back here." Watts scolded.

"Salem said I could."

"I highly doubt she would allow you to run back here as you please, and I have no time to babysit a brat."

He started walking towards her.

"Watts."

The man froze mid step and turned, "Madam I hadn't realized you were here as well. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Salem sighed, "Nothing, but the room."

"What? But I—"

Salem opened her eyes glaring at the man, "You would do well to remember your place here Doctor." She smiled. "Or is that something you need to be taught once more?"

He bowed slightly, "My apologies mam."

It was slight but she could sense the fear creeping into the back of his mind at the thought. With that he laid his things on the table beside him and walked out of the makeshift lab closing the doors behind him.

Salem smiled as she watched the little girl stick her tongue out at the man as he left.

"Remember this lesson well child, sometimes it's better to stay silent than say anything at all."

When she finished she strode over to a bookshelf and pulled down a large binder. Walking over to the table she placed it down and picked the young girl up in her arms. As she sat down in her place with her now in her lap so the girl could better see the binder.

The young girls eyes widened, "Is this all of them?"

Salem nodded, "Most of the different attempts and experiments yes. The good doctors idea of recording them like this, he does have his usefulness."

At that the little girl wasted no time in flipping open the binder to a random page. What she saw made her gasp immediately.

"I've never seen a white grimm with blue eyes before." she spoke.

Salem smiled, "Not white that is it's armor." The girl nodded. "The humans called this one a unicorn I believe. For a time many didn't even believe it was a grimm at all."

"What was wrong with it?"

Salem placed a hand underneath the page ready to turn it, "A truly beautiful creature is it not?" The girl nodded once more. "It's what lies beneath that beauty though that is important, and where the flaw with this creature comes from."

She flipped the page, as she did the young girl gasped at what she saw. The telltale red eyes of the grimm shone back at them now. It's white armor from before changed to take the form of white wings on its side instead. It's black skin now showing clearly, and on it's chest a large mouth.

"Tell me little one what do you think the flaw of this creature is?"

The young girl sat there for short time before she voiced her thought, "It has no more armor?"

Salem smiled, "Yes, this particular grimm could only finish it's prey in this form. So that's why it used it's beauty to hide it's true nature to lure in fools who would fall for it. Unfortunately a trick like that can only work so many times before even a fool would catch on. Remember well though child even with failure one can learn. The griffon and others like it would not exist now if not for this creatures failure."

The young girl nodded her understanding again as she grabbed the book once more and flipped the pages far to the back. Salem smiled at the image she had stopped on as another gasp had escaped from the little girl at the site of the creature. She traced the image with one of her fingers starting at the scythe like claws hanging from the end of its arms. Following them back and down it's long slender body and stopping at its four slender legs.

"What's this ones name?" she asked excitedly.

"This one is so old that the full name the humans gave it escapes me. Though I do remember that after their first and last encounter with it they would refer to it as a reaper."

"It looks so cool."

Salem smiled, "It seems we have a similar eye then."

The little girl beamed back up at her with the praise. "Why is this one here with the others then?"

"This grimm was a unique creature. Many of them were made, but only one managed to leave this land."

"Why?"

"Because this grimm ate others like it."

"It ate other grimm?" The young girl said surprised.

"Only those that were like itself." The girl sat patiently in Salem's lap waiting and possibly hoping for a more thorough explanation. Salem couldn't help but smile slightly at the restrain she was trying to show.

So she continued, "This grimm would fight others like itself. The loser would die and the winner would consume them, growing stronger in the process. Quite different from most other grimm isn't it?"

The girl nodded, "So that's what was wrong with it? It attacking other grimm. Couldn't you stop it from doing that?"

Salem smiled, "It's one thing to shape and change a grimm physically another entirely to change its personality, but no this is not what it's fatal flaw was."

The girl had a confused look on her face. "What was it then?"

Salem brought a hand up to the binder and pointed at a specific part of the grimm.

"It's arms?"

"And it's legs, yes. No matter how strong or how thick its armor one strong enough blow was all it took to cripple this creature. Despite that flaw though this one still carved a long path of destruction before it was defeated."

"You sound like you really loved this one."

Salem smiled once more and ran a hand down the side of the young girls face stopping at her chin she gently pulled up to have her meet her gaze.

"Love is a strong word little one, you would do well to be cautious in your use of it. I did not love this grimm, but I did admire it. The effect it had on humanity is still visible today. Hunters who use weapons styled after its on, and even a small few who tried taking up the name reaper themselves." Salem smiled at the thought. "No I do not love any of these grimm. I admire them like any artist would their own work. I admire them and the success they have achieved."

* * *

Brand new update for you. Bit of a silly prompt to explore different grimm ideas, but I had fun with it. Hopefully you enjoy it too, and do let me know what you think.

From WPW #127

**Prompt:** The many thoroughly ridiculous, completely impractical, and downright bizarre Grimm that Salem's come up with over the years.


End file.
